Misunderstood
by Ravens-and-Nargles
Summary: Lily Potter can't stand being compared to her famous, talented family and she's sick of it. When she was nine she ran away from home. Five years later she's back and more bitter than ever. Scorpius/Lily.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! So this my newest story and I'm really excited about it. Read, review, and let me know what you think. I know this chapters short, but the next chapter has meeting with the rest of the Weasleys so it'll be much longer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything you recognise. **

Lily Weasley sat at the table in the ministry, a scowl upon her face. It was always the same questions.

"Why Lily? Why did you run away?"

_Oh wouldn't you like to know _Lily thought with a smirk. However, she knew her cool, calm, exterior would soon vanish. Her parents were coming. Despite the fact she hadn't seen them in the last five years; they still knew her better than anyone else. Lily sighed. She had loved her family once, of course, she just couldn't stand the expectations and all the pressure and – Lily broke off her thought at the arrival of two very familiar figures.

They looked exactly the same as the last time she had seen them, just more aged, with a few more wrinkles. Ginny burst into tears at the sight of her daughter, and ran up to hug her.

"'Lily!" She cried, burying her head in her shoulder.

"Mother." Lily replied stiffly. Harry also came up pulling her into a hug.

"Why, Lil?" He asked softly. Lily didn't reply.

Ginny and Harry were also shocked at how grown up their little girl was. She was nine when they last saw her, still a young girl with a bob and slept with a teddy bear. Now, she was fourteen, scowling, her red hair now waist length, her brown eyes hidden behind designer shades. She was wearing a black and white striped flow-y skirt and a black crop top with thin straps. On her feet were black heels with cut outs in them.

How their daughter had gone from pretty pink skirts to crop tops was beyond them; but they decided they would deal with that later. They presumed it was an act of rebellion that came with growing up.

Lily sighed. She had known going to Diagon ally would be risky but wanted to sort out her bank details and gringotts. And of course, there had to be aurors there.

"Let's go home, sweetie." Ginny said.

"It's not my home anymore, and don't call me sweetie." Lily snapped back. Ginny and Harry looked shocked, and exchanged looks of despair.

"Well, the rest of the family is coming over for dinner tonight, so we better get going." Harry said.

_Yay, I already have to face them. _Lily thought.

Lily had been allowed to go back to the inn where she was staying and get her possessions, so she had a small suitcase with her.

They apparated back 'home' and Lily groaned when she saw Albus and James waiting for her. When they saw her, their faces lit up with joy.

"You found her!" Albus exclaimed.  
"No shit." Lily snapped back. Albus recoiled in shock and the room was filled with awkwardness.

"Your rooms the same, Lily. Do you want to go up and unpack?" Ginny asked. Lily nodded and walked up the stairs.

"And change into something more age appropriate!" Harry yelled after her. Lily just gave him the finger.

Ginny sighed.

"Where did we go wrong?" She said, resting her head on Harry's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter (obviously). Pretty please with a cherry on top review and tell me what you think. When I was writing this, my computer randomly shut down without saving this. So I had to start all over again, so I'm sorry if this took a while to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything else you recognise**

Lily looked around her room. It was the exact same as when she had left. The same light purple wallpaper, the same bed with the white quilt covered in purple butterflies and flowers was pushed into the corner. Everything was the same. Lily groaned as she remembered her family was coming. Opening her suitcase, she grabbed a blue and white polka dot dress as well as a pair of flats. After applying a light layer of makeup, she tied her hair up into a messy bun before she went downstairs. The rest of the Weasley clan were already there. Some looked the same, some looked different. Grandpa was going bald, only a few tiny patches or red left on his head. Grandma's hair was going grey. Victorie was much more grown up now. She was a seventh year now, if Lily remembered correctly. Teddy looked the same as always, his arm around Victories' waist. Dominique had grown her hair out so it was long and reached her waist, unlike when she was nine and it was shoulder length. Louis was much taller and his face had filled out a bit. He was not the chubby six year old that was there when she left. Bill, Fleur and Charlie all looked the same, just a bit more aged.

Fred was much taller, as was Roxanne. Roxanne looked a lot more mature, and very bored with the whole situation. Then there was Molly and Lucy; Lucy would be twelve, now, if Lily remember correctly, and Molly fifteen. Lucy was standing back slightly, peeking out shyly from behind her mother, and Molly was standing next to Rose, both their faces caked in makeup. Hugo, who had been Lily's friend since birth, was staring at her with happiness and curiosity.

As soon as they saw her, they attacked her with questions.

"Where did you go?"

"Are you okay?"  
"Why did you go?"

"Lily! Why would you do something like that?"

"Did you finally realise you would never be as good as anyone else in the family?" This one came from Rose.

"Lily, why did you go?" After hearing this question for the millionth time, she finally snapped.

"Why did I leave? WHY DID I LEAVE? Because I was so bloody sick of you lot! I'm sick of your expectations and all the pressure you put on me! I hated how you would always look at me with disappointment just because I wasn't as smart as Rose or good at quidditch like James!" She shouted. The room suddenly went so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"When I was five, I wanted to do ballet. Instead, you enrolled me in quidditch club. I hate quidditch! You knew that! You just wanted to me to be a good quidditch player like Dad or Uncle Ron!" She continued.

"She thinks I'm a good quidditch player." Ron whispered in awe. Hermione elbowed him.

"When you saw I was reading a book on healing, you immediately made me spend more time around Aunt Fleur and got her to teach me things. I didn't even want to be a healer! You constantly tried to teach me defence, even though you know I'm not interested in fighting or anything like that! I ran away because I'm sick of how you treat me! You make it seem like a bad thing that I want to be myself! I don't want to be like any of you, I want to be like _me_! I'm sorry that I'm not as smart as Rose or good at sports like any of you. I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry that I'm not good enough for you." Lily said, and with that, she left, leaving the kitchen in shock.

"I'll go talk to her." Dominique said, before slipping out of the kitchen. She found Lily outside. The grounds were large, and she was at the very bottom of the garden, sitting on the bench swing where she use to come to think.

"Hey." Dominique said, sitting down beside her.

"Hi." Lily sighed.

"That was quite a speech in there." Dominique said. Lily didn't reply.

"I know how you feel. When I came to Hogwarts, everyone was expecting me to be drop dead gorgeous like my mum or Vic, or super smart like her. But I wasn't. I wasn't beautiful and blonde and smart."

"Dominique, you are, your -" Lily started.

"Don't Lil. I know I'm not and I never will be as great as them. You know, I found out some people only befriended me because they thought I would be like them. Boys only dated me because of them. But I found something I truly enjoyed. That's the only thing that got me through those horrible years." Dominique said with a sad smile.

"What was it?" Lily asked curiously.

"Art. I love to draw for hours, or paint whole scenes. It makes me feel different, special. I love it. I love how you can get lost in a whole different world and truly express yourself and use your imagination. It's more magical than Hogwarts, in my opinion." She said, smiling. "Do you have a thing?"

Lily hesitated. "I love to dance." She said after a pause. "I love how free it can make you feel. Like you don't have a care in the world. I told mum that, that I wanted to do that. She told me it was silly. She said no one else in the family did it, and I would be better off with something like quidditch."

"One day, when I was ten, I showed my mum a picture I drew. It was a portrait of her, and I spent hours on it. When I showed her, all she said was 'that's nice sweetie' and told me I would be better of studying. Victorie came out then, with her exam results. As usual, she got near perfect. Mum was so proud, and hugged her and told her she would get her a special treat." Dominique said. "After that, I cried myself to sleep and never showed them my drawings again."

"I would love to see them one day." Lily said hesitantly.

"Really?" Dominique said, her face alight with happiness. "Well, I would love to see you dance."

Both girls smiled at each other, bonding over their families' lack of support and self-expression.

"There were days I felt like running away. I wasn't brave enough though. I wouldn't be brave enough to do what you did in the kitchen either. I guess that's why I'm a Ravenclaw. Mum and Dad were awfully proud of that. But I didn't deliver on the Ravenclaw promise." Dominique said.

Just then Ginny came out, saying that it was time to come in and Dominique's parents were leaving.

After giving each other quick hugs, they agreed that they would meet up sometime soon, they went inside. Everyone else had left except for Bill, Fleur, Victorie and Louis. After they flooed away, Harry and Ginny turned to Lily.

"We need to talk to you." Harry said in a sombre tone. They walked into the kitchen, where Albus and James were waiting at the table. They sat down and Ginny began to speak.

"Lily, we understand your frustration, but why did you have to do something so drastic? Lily, we-we thought you were dead." She choked out. Lily didn't respond.

"We never meant to make you feel that way." Harry said.

Lily gave a sad smile. "That's the thing. You didn't mean to, but you did." And with that, she left, going back up to her room, where she cried herself to sleep, for the family she lost.


End file.
